kinganthonyfandomcom-20200213-history
King Anthony and the Kingdom of Hope
King Anthony and the Kingdom of Hope is the first book in the King Anthony series. It has fourteen chapters. The book revolves around the eponymous main character, King Anthony, who rules the kingdom known as Hope. Anthony is the "hero of Light" referred to in the Prophecy. Because of his involvement in the Prophecy, Anthony goes on multiple quests to fufill and prevent some parts of the Prophecy. Chapter 1: Rough Beginnings “In the age of Darkness, one shall overcome it and vanquish it, for this is the story, this is The Prophecy” – Excerpt of The Prophecy King Anthony was the prince of Hope and lived with his aunt and uncle who were the monarchs of Hope. He also lived with his cousin, Prince Christian. However, an incident occured resulting in the disappearance of Anthony's aunt, uncle, and cousin, which resulted to having Anthony being raised by Walter, the royal chancellor. Because of the king's random disappearance and his heir having disappeared as well, Prince Anthony was next in line to be king. However, he was too young to be a king yet so Walter served as a regent until Anthony reached the age of 9. After being declared the new king of Hope, Anthony attended King Salvatore's Academy for Future Kings and Queens, a school for royalty to learn the fundamental basics of ruling a kingdom. There, he met a classmate who was in the same predicament as he was, being a young monarch. He met Arachnia, the new queen of the kingdom of Kalise. After having graduated the Academy, Anthony quickly formed an army. He assigned three people to command it: Commander Donald, Lieutenant George, and Colonel Dimentia. However, strife began as soon as the army was formed. A rogue Indian named Kolidark raided houses and burnt down villages. Later, it was revealed that Colonel Dimentia was working as Kolidark's accomplice in an act of treason against Hope. After Anthony banished Dimentia, another evil society formed. They were called the Mistresses but were commonly known as the Mistresses of Doom. Like Kolidark before them, they frequently attacked Hope. After several encounters with the Mistresses leader, Captain Ranz de la Punition, King Anthony finally drove them out. After being attacked on several occasions, another group attacked Hope. The group, Tribe of Darkness, was the group that Kolidark previously belonged to, having being the last chief. They, however, took a different approach this time. They decided to make peace with Hope, but Anthony seen right through the bluff. However, George was decieved by them and joined them, taking the name Mockenbully. After recieving help from Queen Barbara from the kingdom of Justitude, Anthony had several encounters with Chief Sittenrun, the chief of the Tribe. However, after having mutinized Sittenrun, Mockenbully fought King Anthony only to lose and suffer the downfall of his great empire. King Anthony decided one day to visit Arachnia in Kalise. After, he finds out that Arachnia is no longer in rule, but a malevolent ruler named Queen Chaotica is. However, Chaotica is revealed to actually be Arachnia under the influence of the Darkness. As a precaution, King Anthony forms a group called The Royal Court of the Kingdoms to ensure the protedtion of other kingdoms in case of war. Anthony then meets a woman named Jo-Ann Python who introduces him to the Society of Ultimate Liability, Fairness, Unselfishness, and Rights, otherwise known as S.U.L.F.U.R., which is a cult that studies the Prophecy. Madame Rose Tigress, the leader of S.U.L.F.U.R., tells Anthony about the Millennium Gummies, which are the gummified states of the seven elements: Wood, Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Light, and Dark. The Gummies were protected by seven Ancients whose names were Serafino, Gilda, Antonius, Maria, Celestino, Marie, and Shadoo. After encountering the new Mistresses of Doom leader, Miss Doomis, and meeting his new general, the Prophecy gives the location of the first Gummy, the Wood Millennium Gummy, to be at the Tree of Beginning in the kingdom of Gren. After retrieving the Gummy, the Tree dies and Anthony heads to Mt. Tainmoun to deliver it to Madame Tigress. Later, two villains, a Dark knight, Culluh Q. Dukat and his pirate friend Wolfgang the Terrible encounter a cloaked figure and recruits them to a group and them places a bomb with Kalise's insignia in the middle of the village that they were in. The following day, King Anthony sees the obliterated village and on a chunk of debris, the insignia of Kalise, leading him to believe that Queen Chaotica planted the bomb. Chapter 2: The Millennium Gummies “…and so it began; the beginning of the end” – Excerpt of The Prophecy King Anthony storms into Kalise and briefly interrogates Chaotica before he falls unconscious. He later visits S.U.L.F.U.R. and is told by Madame Janet Smith that the locations of the Fire and Water Millennium Gummies were found in the kingdoms of Razen and Cassia, respectively. Deciding to go to Cassia first, Anthony and Smith meet its queen, Queen Sorbet. She allows them to find the Gummy but they must let her see it when they find it. After going to the Atlantic Caves and finding the Thousand-Year Door, they go to Lake Lords in Hope to complete the trial. Later, after getting buckets of water and returning to the Atlantic Caves, Anthony and Smith find the Gummy and show it to Sorbet, who steals it and throws Anthony and Smith in the dungeon where they meet Culluh Q. Dukat. Dukat helps them escape and because of his chivalry, Anthony gives him the show of either going to prison in Hope or becoming a major in the R.H.A., Dukat choosing the latter. The next morning, Anthony finds the Water Millennium next to his bed when he woke up. He later brings it to S.U.L.F.U.R. and embarks with Madame Smith again to find the Fire Millennium Gummy. They go to the Cannibal Volcano in Razen and quickly complete the trial, find the Gummy, and escape a cascade of lava. After finding the Fire and Water Gummies, King Anthony and Madame Helen Acronaiss go to Puffoon to find the Wind Millennium Gummy. They later complete the trial and find the Gummy and return to Mt. Tainmoun. Later, S.U.L.F.U.R. find the location of the Earth Millennium Gummy to be within Mt. Tainmoun. After all of S.U.L.F.U.R. eveacuates, Anthony completes the trial and finds the Gummy. Mt. Tainmoun explodes and King Anthony is somehow unharmed and mysteriously ended up in his room. Later that night, King Anthony becomes enveloped in a Dark aura and becomes the mysterious cloaked figure who was rampaging around Hope. He teleports to Chaotica's throne room to tell her of the status of the Millennium Gummies. Later, he returns to his room as King Anthony. With no memory of what happened last night, King Anthony gos to Mt. Morerush|Mt. Morerush, S.U.L.F.U.R.'s new headquarters, to find out that the Light Millennium Gummy is in his castle. Anthony then evacuates the castle and finds the Gummy with a trial. However, his castle does not explode at all. Later, the find out that the Dark Millennium Gummy is in the Kalise Castle, only to be in the possession of Queen Chaotica... Category:King Anthony (Series)